


rhapsody

by bedroomdemo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short Story, doyoung loves plants, taeyong bug enthusiast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemo/pseuds/bedroomdemo
Summary: in the end, its always taeyong
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	rhapsody

lee taeyong has many posters in his room, doyoung counts atleast twelve. most notable is a chart of pure cicadas. taeyong says there is fifteen different kinds of cicadas in korea, his favorite being the graptopsaltria nigrofuscata (he doesn't bother with the pronunciation) though doyoung cant discern a difference between any of them.

in grade school doyoung had observed taeyongs persistent interest in bugs, groaning whenever he would drag him along on a hunt for stag beetles. taeyong admires doyoungs affinity for plants, his room is covered in greenery along the walls with the scent of soil. 

in junior high, they were two of the 7 members of the gardening club doyoung had founded. for every flower that had been potted, taeyong would gift doyoung a ladybug for it. he knows doyoung's favorite flower is the Mugunghwa and that doyoung says he doesn't like it just because its the national flower of korea. 

"it symbolizes immortality. wouldn't it be beautiful if something could last forever? or a feeling at least." 

taeyong hummed in agreement.

"the shade of pink is delightful. though, it looks sort of like you when you're drunk, taeyong hyung."

taeyong's face flushes like a peach.

"yeah, just like that." 

taeyong wonders if god exists, if he does, then he must be very lucky for god to have gifted him his own doyoung. doyoung is the only best friend taeyong has ever had, and maybe ever will have. he wonders if he was a star sent from heaven. or maybe doyoung is a planet and taeyong is the moon that orbits him.

while doyoung is sensible and passive, taeyong is vibrant and active. so much so that doyoung claims he resembles a raccoon dog. taeyong's insatiable curiosity grows ever more as he gets older. doyoung has the task of indulging it.

"doyoung, have you ever liked anyone?" 

"i like you, dont I?" 

"not that. like when you like someone so much that you want to spend forever with them. isnt it different?"

"it is different," doyoung faces taeyong as they lie in bed. 

now as roommates in college, they often fall asleep together on a futon instead of their respective beds. taeyong finds the distance of their beds unbearable. doyoung has found it easy to adapt to this new habit.

"but, i still find myself liking you, taeyong."

taeyong feels his skin melting through the floorboards. 

"even when it's different, its always you."

its silent save for the cicadas humming their chant in the summer heat.

doyoung kisses taeyong for the first time since he met him 14 years ago. he tastes like chocolate pudding, oddly enough.

taeyong had been the one to eat the last cup.

**Author's Note:**

> dotae is our last hope of true love


End file.
